El caballero no tan vacío
by Susurro9
Summary: Historia de hollow knight contada desde el punto de vista del caballero incluyendo una teoría nunca antes contada que cambia por completo la perspectiva del juego.


**Esta es una teoría que se me ocurrió el otro día y que la dejo aquí en forma de fanfic, espero les guste, ahora, debo decir que este pequeño oneshot tiene todos los spoilers habidos y por haber , así que recomiendo leerlo una vez se haya completado el juego (con el tercer final incluido), también es muy recomendable para los que no entendieron muy bien la historia, pues aquí trato de resumir más o menos el argumento mezclándolo con mi teoría**

El rey blanco fue quien nos dio la vida, sin embargo no hay otro ser al que deteste más que a él y eso que supuestamente yo no debería ser capaz de sentir nada, no debería tener voluntad, deseos, voz, pues así fui concebido, o al menos se suponía que debía ser, pero los planes no siempre salen como se espera, eso es lo primero que aprendí en mi vida y quizás lo último que le rey blanco aprendió en la suya. Para contarles mis historia, primero debería hablarles de la historia del mundo donde habito, un mundo triste y decadente pero que antaño tenía mucho esplendor.

El territorio que rodea a mi hogar tiene una larga historia, llena de civilizaciones que se han levantado unas sobre las ruinas de otras, los registros de las más antiguas ya se han perdido, pero todavía hay pistas de las más recientes.

En este mundo cruel y extraño, habitado por insectos y hongos de todas clases, alguna vez hubo uno que sobrepasaba en poder a todos los demás, aunque es difícil considerar a ese ser como un insecto, algunos la consideraban una diosa y otros como un parásito controlador, su nombre era The radiant. Ella era una de las criaturas más poderosas que hubieran habitado esta tierra y era la gobernante absoluta de todos los insectos del lugar, o más bien de todos los que se sometían a ella.

The radiant tenía la habilidad de otorgar poder y fuerza a su súbditos, pero a cambio perdías tu mente, te convertías en un ente sin voluntad ni propósito, destinado solo a servir a su reina, claro que no a todos les gustó este trato, algunas razas que de por si eran fuertes se negaron a someterse y lucharon contra la reina, sin embargo no lograron grandes cambios, solo preservar su independencia.

Sin embargo todo cambió cuando el rey pálido llegó. No se que clase de ser era él, de dónde sacó tanta sabiduría, según dicen es la reencarnación de una criatura legendaria llamada wyrm y que de ahí viene su poder. Este rey liberó a los insectos de la plaga que representaba the radiant y creó al reino de insectoso más próspero que se recuerde, Hallownest, una tierra tan rica y vasta que su leyenda se esparció a los cuatro vientos.

Sin embargo the radiant no quedó conforme con perder a todos su súbditos, por lo que buscó la forma de expandir su influencia y lo hizo a través de una plaga infecciosa que atacaba a los insectos y los devolvía a su estado de entes sin voluntad, aunque posteriormente acababa con sus vidas siendo consumidos por la enfermedad. El rey pálido desesperado por salvar su reino comenzó a buscar un poder superior, algo que fuera capaz de acabar con the radiant, y lo encontró en el abismo más profundo de hallownest, en un lugar que yacía debajo de las ruinas de reinos antiguos ya olvidados.

Aquí abajo encontró el poder del vacío, una energía oscura e interminable. El plan que ideó el rey pálido fue crear un receptáculo dentro del cual encerrar a the radiant y mantenerlo sellado para siempre, pero crear el receptáculo perfecto no es algo fácil, debía crear un ser vivo hecho de oscuridad, que estuviera carente de deseos o voluntad, pues the radiant sometía a sus súbditos a través de estos, les ofrecía poder y la posibilidad de cumplir sus anhelos y a través de esto los corrompía, pero si un ser no tenía esta clase de necesidades, no podía ser tentado.

Fueron cientos o quizás miles los receptáculos fallidos que fueron desechados, ninguno era lo suficientemente vacío, todos tenían algún deseo, aunque fuera ínfimo, si el rey pálido no hubiera sido tan terco se habría dado cuenta que era imposible crear un receptáculo perfecto, pues todo ser para poder existir debe tener al menos el deseo de vivir, pero él no lo comprendía y en esos tiempos yo tampoco, yo solo era otro de sus intentos fallidos, condenado a permanecer encerrado en el abismo para siempre junto a mis hermanos, otros experimentos fallidos como yo.

Mi existencia era pacífica y agradable, no puedo decir que fuera feliz pues no me habían creado con la capacidad de sentir emociones, o al menos no la había desarrollado, pero estaba conforme con ser un ente oscuro y deambular por ahí, además de sentir una extraña sensación agradable cada vez que nos llegaba un nuevo hermano fallido.

Pero mi paz acabó el día que el rey pálido logró crear su contenedor perfecto, un hermano sin deseos de vivir.

Por primera vez uno de mis hermanos no se quedaría con nosotros, ascendería a la superficie para cumplir el propósito por el que había sido creado y sería sacrificado para contener a the radiant, claro que yo no sabía eso, para mí simplemente se llevaban a mi hermano.

El día que fue arrastrado a la superficie fue el día que comencé a sentir emociones, me angustiaba no tener a uno de mis hermanos conmigo, por eso cogí una de las máscaras vacías que el rey pálido había mandado a fabricar para contener la oscuridad de sus receptáculos, esto era algo que necesitaba para contener mi oscuridad y adquirir un aspecto más sólido, si pretendía enfrentarme a la superficie debía ser sólido, una sombra no puede interactuar con el mundo o con otros insectos.

Una vez listo emergí de las cuevas subterráneas donde solía habitar, ascendí hasta la superficie y comencé a escalar las rocas filosas que llevaban hacia los límites del abismo, quería alcanzar a mi hermano, no podían llevárselo, lo di todo para alcanzarlo, pero cuando llegué a la cima donde estaba la puerta que llevaba fuera del abismo a duras penas alcancé a ver a mi hermano antes de que cruzara el umbral hasta ese otro mundo luminoso, el dio una última vista hacia atrás y clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí antes de cruzar la puerta tras el rey pálido.

No pude seguirlo, el rey pálido cerró la puerta para que ninguno de nosotros escapara de allí, solo éramos experimentos fallidos, no teníamos ningún valor y como tampoco tenía la capacidad de destruirnos se limitó a encerrarnos, al parecer eso era lo único que sabía hacer este monarca, encerrar lo que le molestaba.

Sé que mis demás hermanos sintieron la pérdida, se les veía algo angustiados y agresivos, cuando el rey pálido nos visitaba jamás pasaba por sus mentes el atacarlo, pero ahora daba la impresión de que matarían a cualquier extraño que pisara esta tierra. Yo por mi parte cada vez me sentía peor, lo único que deseaba era recuperar a mi hermano perdido, esta angustia fue lo que me llevó a buscar la forma de escapar del abismo, no sé como lo hice, solo sé que perdí parte de mi oscuridad en el proceso, pero finalmente salí a la superficie y llegué a bocasucia, un lugar ruinoso donde solo habitaba un anciano solitario.

Ese fue el inicio de mi aventura. Al principio yo no sabía nada de la historia pasada de hallownest, pero de a poco hablando con otros insectos y buscando pistas por aquí y por allá me enteré de la cruel historia pasada y de lo que habían hecho con mi hermano. Quizás lo más horrible de todo fue saber que su sacrificio fue en vano, the radiant había logrado corromperlo, el supuesto receptáculo perfecto no lo era, algún deseo albergaba en su interior que hizo que The radiant pudiera corromperlo y comenzara a filtrarse a través de la prisión en la que estaba encerrada y su infección atacara a los demás insectos.

Este fue el estado en el que encontré Hallownest, con un montón de insectos corruptos deambulando por el lugar atacando a cualquier criatura sana que encontraran. Pero ellos no me importaban, yo solo quería recuperar a mi hermano

Fue un viaje difícil, resulta que el receptáculo para mayor protección había sido encerrado dentro de un enorme huevo el cual estaba sellado por tres insectos durmientes, para poder entrar al huevo tenía que matar a los soñadores. Sin embargo algo se interpuso en mi camino, una extraña chica que de alguna forma me pareció muy familiar, aunque ella tenía intenciones de matarme yo no quise acabar con su vida, no sabía porqué en ese momento pero la sentía tan cercana, como si fuera una hermana, pero a diferencia mía, ella fue creada con mente voluntad y voz, su nombre era Hornet.

Ella era tan extraña, a veces parecía querer apoyarme en mi misión de entrar al huevo, pero a veces parecía querer detenerme, nunca hacía lo que decía. Pero no importaba, me alegraba verla, o al menos creo que me alegraba, hasta ahora no soy bueno interpretando sentimientos, mis sensaciones son muy limitadas, pero sé que cuando ella estaba cerca me sentía bien. En gran parte ella fue la responsable de hacer despertar mi mente, como si con su presencia pudiera compartir su capacidad de sentir, su falta de vacío.

Ella fue la que me enseñó el sentimiento de culpa. Durante mi viaje maté a muchos insectos, pero jamás me sentí tan mal como cuando tuve que matar a la madre de Hornet, pues ella era una soñadora, uno de los sellos que me separaban de mi hermano. Pero a pesar de todo ella no me detuvo, ella estaba dispuesta a perder a su madre porque creía en mí, creía que yo podía hacer un cambio, acabar con The radiant, aun siendo una supuesta sombra sin voluntad tenía el deseo de acabar con la fuente de nuestras desgracias.

Al final logré matar a los tres soñadores y romper los sellos, cuando ese momento llegó una extraña inquietud me invadió, ahora sé que eso es miedo, algo que nunca antes sentí, pero non duró mucho, pues esperándome junto al huevo estaba ella, al verla aquella sensación de bienestar me invadió de nuevo.

Ella como siempre trataba de hacerse la fuerte, en aquella ocasión dijo que si se daba la oportunidad me ayudaría, pero que no arriesgaría su vida por mí, nuevamente mintió.

Cuando entré al huevo me sorprendí bastante del estado en el que estaba mi hermano, había crecido enorme y mosntruoso, había sucumbido ante el poder de the radiant, como siempre hacía le había otorgado poder y fuera, pero había devorado su mente, ni hermano era incapaz de reconocerme, por eso en cuanto le quité las cadenas que lo ataban me atacó.

Fue doloroso pelear contra él, pero confiaba en que estaría bien, era una sombra, no podía podía morir. Sin embargo en medio de la lucha contra él me di cuenta por momentos su mente era capaz de escapar del control de the radiant, como si de pronto me reconociera y quisiera ayudarme se atacaba a sí mismo, como tratando de detenerse, mientras más lo golpeaba más parecía recobrar el juicio, fue en uno de estos momentos de lucidez que Hornet apareció y clavó su aguja en la cabeza de mi hermano paralizándolo.

En ese momento supe que era la hora de la verdad, durante mi viaje por hallownest había obtenido un objeto raro y misterioso, un arma capaz de penetrar en la mente de los insectos, un arma que me permitía entrar en sus sueños y pelear con ellos.

Entonces saqué esta arma, el aguijón onírico y me introduje en la mente de mi hermano que en ese momento estaba invadido por The radiant. Así fue como pude enfrentarme a ella.

La batalla fue muy dura, por lejos la más terrible que hubiera tenido, lo dí todo y llegué a mi límite, liberé mi poder al máximo con tal de acabar con esa maldita diosa corrupta, fue entonces que extendiendo todo el poder de mi oscuridad rompí mi máscara y la ataqué con toda mi ira, entonces mi hermano apareció junto a mí para ayudarme, juntos invocamos toda la oscuridad disponible, tentáculos negros acudieron a nuestro llamado y apresaron a the radiant dándonos la oportunidad de destrozar su cuerpo y su mente condenándola a la muerte a la que sometió a tantos.

Esa fue la batalla de mi vida, lamentablemente durante ella perdí la máscara que me permitía mantener un cuerpo sólido y volvía ser una simple sombra, sin embargo no teniendo nada más que hacer en aquel lugar retorné al abismo del que venía junto a mi hermano.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde aquella batalla, no sé como estarán las cosas en la superficie pero espero que vaya bien, ya no hay reinas tiranas ni reyes pálidos, ahora los insectos deben vivir por su propia voluntad y forjar su destino. De todos modos lo que les pase ya no es mi problema, ya he hecho más de lo que me correspondía.

Solo me queda una duda ¿Qué habrá sido de Hornet? Sé que quedó viva y con lo fuerte que es supongo que está bien, ¿Que hará ahora? Ella se autoproclamaba la protectora de Hallownest, pero ya no hay nada que proteger porque no hay peligro. Quizás decida crear un nuevo reino y convertirse en su reina, o quizás siga viviendo como una errante, no lo sé, solo sé que la extraño y que la quiero tanto como a mi hermanos, para mí es una hermana más.

De todos modos ahora la puerta que conecta el abismo con el exterior siempre está abierta, quizás un día de estos salga y vaya a visitarla, hasta podría conseguir una nueva máscara. Ahora soy libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera, porque ahora tengo voluntad…


End file.
